


From Bucky to Steve

by milecgv



Series: Stucky Poems (ca:cw edition) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Based on the apartment scene from ca:cw, Bucky Barnes Remembers, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milecgv/pseuds/milecgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was listening to Terrible Things by Mayday Parade and the constant Stucky in my brain decided to come up with this at the same time. </p><p>This is the first of a series of Stucky poems based on the infinite feels ca:cw left in all of our stucky hearts. I salute you all my friends.</p>
    </blockquote>





	From Bucky to Steve

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Terrible Things by Mayday Parade and the constant Stucky in my brain decided to come up with this at the same time. 
> 
> This is the first of a series of Stucky poems based on the infinite feels ca:cw left in all of our stucky hearts. I salute you all my friends.

You ask me if I know you  
But you don't have a clue  
I've been dreaming of your face  
Since 1942

You step back into my life  
In your red, white and blue  
And I swear by the angels  
You're too perfect to be true

You warn me about dangers  
But I can hear them coming too  
And you whisper " _It doesn't have to end in a fight"  
_ But Steve my dear, that's what I used to tell you

There's mere seconds left of peace  
And I need to get ready  
Categorize every inch of your face  
Trace your outline in my brain

You trigger all my memories  
And I fight to keep away  
You don't need me anymore  
I'll just hurt you this way

You shout one last question  
I have no heart to tell you the truth  
So I lie but you see right through me  
Like I feared you would

I give you one last glance  
That's the least I could do  
The clock is ticking and they're screaming  
But right now we're the only ones in this room

There's a moment in time  
When we're children and best friends  
And then the world explodes in fire and pain  
And I'm reminded that for soldiers like us  
 _No place is ever safe_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys if you read till the end! Tell me what you thought and if you have any scenes you'd like to suggest I write a pov on! Just fangirl about Stucky in general with me guys. Thanks again.


End file.
